


Little Waverly

by Lucypup



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BabyWaverly, Diapers, F/F, Kidnapping, MommyNicole, Night Terrors, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Wynonna Earp, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucypup/pseuds/Lucypup
Summary: Takes place after Season 2 Episode 9. Tucker Gardner kidnaps and trys to "fix" Waverly. After a long year of searching they finally find her and get her help. She finds an interesting way of coping from the trauma she had suffered.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Waverly woke up groggy looking around in panic not knowing where she was. The last thing she remembered was going back to the changing room so she can apologize to Rosita about the kiss. When she saw her on the floor with Tucker Gardner on top of her. Her eyes bulged in shock releasing what happened. She tried to get up finding her arms and legs were bound to a bed. She could feel her bathing suit was still on so that brought her some comfort for now. She looked around trying to see where she was but had no clue where she might be. She shivered feeling a cold draft come into the room as she heard a door open. Minutes later she heard the slide of a dead bolt and her own door opening revealing the frost bitten Tucker Gardner. 

“Tucker let me go!”Waverly demanded her voice quivering in fear. She looked at him as he slowly approached her with her Blue Devil cheer leading uniform in hand and her hair brush both from her room. “Where did you get those?” she asked feeling like her personal space had been violated more than it had been before. Tucker brought his hand up to her leg touching her pale leg moving from her knee up to her thigh. Waverly tried to twist and turn away from his invading hand screaming for help. 

“You can scream all you like. No one will hear your cries for help.” he said coolly as he always does. He caressed her inner thigh looking her over. “You have always been lovely.” he said smiling. “Later we can put you into your cheer leading uniform and you can brush your hair for me.” he said with a small smile. Waverly whimpered trying to move away from his touch. 

“Why are you doing this to me?” she whimpered tears in her eyes. 

“Because Waverly I love you but that red headed bitch has corrupted you. I’m going to fix you I promise.” he said moving his hand to her cheek. Waverly moved her head away from his touch. 

“I’m not corrupted! Nicole loves me and I love her.” she growled in anger moving to try and bite Tuckers hand. She bit down hard on his finger tip but Tucker didn't even flinch. 

“Waverly you need to know that it's just wrong for you to be with another woman.” he said coolly as he moved his hand behind her head and untied her bathing suit top and pulling it down exposing more of her pale skin. This caused her to cry out for help and started to beg him to stop. Tucker was silent as he slowly moved a knife to her side cutting the rest of her top off and throwing it to the side before doing the same with the bottom of her suit. He set the knife on the bed stand near by as an idle threat for Waverly not to misbehave again. Waverly cried scared for her life as she wiggled hating his touch as she closed her eyes trying to think of herself anywhere but there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rosita got back to town and went to the police station looking for Nicole. She looked around before running into the red head. When she found her she walked over to her worried. 

“Nicole its Waverly! She was taken!” she said interrupting her conversation with Nedly. Both of them gave her their full attention. 

“What do you mean who took her?” she asked grabbing her phone ready to call Wynonna and Doc. She was terrified about what happened to her girlfriend. First Wynonna is pregnant and the widows are about. There was too much going on and now her precious Waverly was missing.

“It was Tucker Gardner. He attacked me first.” she said needing to make sure she got the information out that they needed. “We were at the spa.” she said a bit panicked wanting to help her friend. Nicole growled and punched the wall behind her. 

“That fucking creep! When I see him hes fucking dead.” she growled as Nedly looked just as pissed but didn't act on in. 

“Nicole you need to go talk to Wynonna,Dolls and Doc. You guys need each other. I’ll start getting resources to we can find Waverly as soon as possible. Whatever you guys do is something I didn’t see or authorize.” he said going to his office. Nicole nodded her head and looked to Rosita “Doc is at the bar. You go get him. I’ll go to Wynona.” she said curtly before leaving to break the news. Rosita went to the bar looking for Doc. She was looking around for the gunslinger. 

Nicole went to the homestead and walked in. She could hear Wynonna making food in the kitchen. Wynonna called out to her sister thinking it was Waverly coming in. Nicole felt awful knowing she was about to break Wynnona’s heart. She walked into the room looking sad.

“Wynonna you need to sit down.” she said to the heavily pregnant woman. Wynonna sat down worry clear to read on her face. 

“What happened Haught? Why isn’t my sister with you?” she asked wanting to get to the point. 

“Waverly was taken by Tucker Gardner. We need to get Doc and Dolls here so we can look for her. Nedly knows. He will do what he can inside the law. We have a blind eye from him.” she said as she saw the color drain from her face. 

“I'm going to make that snot rag wish for death.” she growled as she got up and called Dolls to get his ass to the homestead just as Doc slammed the door open declaring that the hunt for Waverly was on.  
*************************************************************************************************************

Waverly was crying because she was violated,cold and scared. She prayed her friends would find her soon. She was left alone because Tucker locked her in the room alone naked. He had tried fixing her a few times now and Waverly felt sick feeling the remains between her legs. She tried to get out of the restraints again to no luck. She really needed to use the restroom at the point and she was struggling to hold it. 

“Tucker!” she cried out to her captor hoping he would come and aid her. She waited a few moments before calling out louder. After a few minutes Tucker walked in.

“Yes Waverly?” he asked looking at her with cold eyes. Waverly squirmed really needing to go to the bathroom. 

“I need to be untied my bladder is about to explode.” she said hoping she could get away as well. Tucker nodded his head and walked over to the bed and reached down and grabbed a bedpan. 

“There we go you can go now.” he said before walking out of the room and locking it. Waverly was mortified but she couldn’t hold it and forced herself to pee into the bedpan after a few minutes. She cried in shame as she let her bladder go. She hoped this would be over soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nicole was laying in bed looking at the last picture she had of Waverly with tears in her eyes. She had done this every night for a year now. She promised herself she would never give up hope. She knew torturing herself this was wasn't healthy but she felt like she needed to. She knew what ever happened to Waverly was worse than she was dealing with and she needed to be strong for her. She did her best to find her love but she was scared that the physio of Tucker Gardner would be done with Waverly and kill her. She cried harder clutching the photo as she soon cried herself to sleep. 

“Yo Haught get your ass up and dressed! We have a lead on Waverly. We need to hurry!” Wynonna yelled kicking in her bedroom door. Nicole jumped out of bed in shock before what Wynonna said registered. She ran to her dresser and got dressed. She looked at Wynonna and nodded her eyes still puffy from the night before.  
“Where are we going?” she asked needing to know what to bring for Waverly. 

“A cabin in the woods. We are going to need lots of blankets.” she said taking the blankets from Nicole's bed. She would normally be annoyed at this but this time she felt something in the air something that made her feel like today was the day they were going to find her girl. She grabbed a full outfit for Waverly as well and loaded it into Dolls SUV. Doc and Dolls had the car filled with water and some food and weapons.Nicole was getting the back seat ready for Waverly to rest. Wynonna was sitting next to Nicole in the bed while Dolls drove. The two women we ready to go in guns blazing to get Waverly back at any cost.

It took three hours to get to the cabin but as soon as the cabin came into view Everyone was on the edge of their seat. They were all scared on how they would find Waverly. Nicole had the clothes she brought with her tucked into her clothes so they would be warm. 

“Nicole when we get in there I need you to get Waverly out of the house and back to the car. Get her changed and warm. Don’t leave her side. Dolls, Doc and I will take care of the snot rag.” Nicole wanted to beat the shit out of the piss stain herself but the look in Wynonna’s eyes showed she had a good revenge planned for him. 

Dolls stopped the SUV and everyone got out of the vehicle as Wynonna ran to the door and kicked it in. It was cold and dust in the entire cabin. Tucker was nowhere to be seen. Everyone started to tear apart the house looking for a sign of Waverly. Nicole felt like she was going to be sick thinking they were wrong. But she started to hear small sounds from another room. 

“Guys stop. I think I hear something.” she said putting her ear to the wall. She could hear muffled bed squeaks. She gulped as she went to a bookshelf and pushed it to the side finding a dead bolted door. She took her gun out and shot the lock three times and kicked in the door. She went into the room finding Waverly naked spaced out not ever registering that Tucker was on top of her but was pulling out to look at the intruder. Nicole pinned him against the wall and punched him straight in the nose before throwing him to Wynonna. She went to the bed and worked on untying Waverly’s wrists. 

“Hey there sweetie. We have you now. You’re safe.” she said pulling her close to her once she was free.Nicole felt how cold she was so she hold her tighter. Waverly shook her head no crying.

“Please god no. Not this dream again. I can’t take it anymore. Please god just kill me.” she cried into Nicole. 

“Waverly this isn't a dream. We finally found you.” she said kissing her. She pulled out the shirt and pants helping Waverly to get dressed.She looked over at Tucker while she picked Waverly up to take her to the warm SUV. She was the Wynonna was pinning him to the ground while Dolls and Doc both beat the shit out of him. She kissed Waverly’s head and left the building. She noted how light she was. She got her laying in the bed she made her in the back seat. She laid Waverly’s head on her lap. 

Waverly started to realize this wasn’t a dream that she was actually with Nicole and so she started to cry more as she put her face into her stomach. “You found me.I missed you so much.” she cried snaking her arms around Nicole holding her tight. Waverly started to shiver feeling how cold she had been. She needed her Girlfriend’s touch.   
“You didn’t give up.” she said looking up to her. 

“Baby girl we never did every day we looked for you. We never planned on giving up.” she said needing her closer so she pulled Waverly into her lap and pulled the blankets so she was still warm. Waverly happily snuggled closer loving touch of Nicole and the added warmth she provided. 

An hour passed and Waverly was asleep clutching to Nicole like a lifeline. Wynonna, Dolls and Doc got back into the car. Wynonna sat right next to Nicole and touched her sisters face and teared up. She kissed her head gently before Nicole looked to her pulling her close as well knowing Wynonna wanted her sister close. They all drove in a happy silence letting Waverly sleep while they drove to the hospital to get Waverly checked out.

When they all were about an hour away from the hospital Nicole felt a rush of warm liquid come over her lap. She gasped releasing Waverly just had an accident on her.   
She kissed her head and snuggled Wynonna to get her attention. When Wynonna looked at her she was worried about something being wrong. 

“Hey Waves just had an accident. I need you to take her pants and mine off. So we both don't get rashes.” she whispered as she stroked Waverly’s hair. Wynonna snickered a little but moved helping Waverly out of her pants first. She could head a small whimper from her sister as she tried to wiggle away. Nicole shushed her calming her down as Wynonna got them off. She then undid Nicole's pants helping them down. Nicole did her best to lift her hips to help the best she could. Wynonna smiled moving the pants away and made sure her sister was covered up. Waverly started cooing as she sucked on her finger feeling safe. Nicole smiled and rocked her gently. She was so happy to have her back in her arms.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nicole rocked Waverly gently as she kissed her head as they pulled into the hospital. There was a nervous energy threw out the car, They were all worried about what the doctor will say about Waverly’s health. Dolls got into a parking spot and hopped out and opening Nicole's door. They didn't want to wake the poor girl up after everything she had been threw. Wynonna got out as well making sure the blanket covered the two up from the fact that they didn't have pants on. They all walked into the hospital as Doc went ahead alerting they needed a private room for Waverly Earp who had just been found. One of the front desk nurses paged for the forensic nurses as another took them into a private room. She stopped both Doc and Dolls from entering the room. 

“Please stay out here. I know you two care about her but for her best interest and comfort I believe this would be best for this to be women only.” she said politely. It made Doc growl wanting to be with the younger Earp but Dolls put a hand on his shoulder in solidarity. 

“Let’s sit down. Waverly is with Nicole and Wynonna. She will be safe.If you want we will guard the door.” he promised Doc relaxed into him nodding as he moved to stand next to the door. Dolls did the same thing to make sure Doc didn’t sneak in after the nurse left. The nurse smiled thanking them before walking in and closing the door. 

“Okay. So Lets get her down onto the bed.” The nurse directed. Nicole nodded and moved to set Waverly down on the bed. It caused her to whimper but as soon as she felt Nicole pulling away she woke up and started screaming and crying from the lack of contact to Nicole. The red head quickly scooped her up and held her again the blanket had shifted so it was clear the both of them weren’t wearing pants. The nurse noted to bring in scrub pants when she got a chance. Waverly soon calmed down sniffling and clinging to her girlfriend like a lifeline. 

“Sweet girl I need to put you down so we can get you checked out.” Nicole said gently kissing Waverly’s forehead. The younger girl shook her head tearing up again at the thought. 

“No worries we do this by her rules. We want her to feel as safe as possible. So Ma’am can you get on the bed while holding her?” she asked smiling. Wynonna smiled seeing the care they were taking care of her sister. Nicole smiled and got on the bed carefully holding Waverly close. Waverly settled down as she looked at the nurse scared and shy. “Okay. I’m going to take her vitals while we wait for the forensic nurse to come in.” She smiled moved to take Waverly’s arm to get her blood pressure and pulse. Waverly whined scared but knowing she was in Nicole's arms and her sister in the room she knew she would be okay so she gave her arm over. Bruising was showing from all the time she had fought against the ropes. The younger girl hid her face in Nicole’s neck as Wynonna hold onto her knee to support her sister. 

Once the nurse had gotten all her information she wrote a few things down on a notepad and left to meet up with the forensic nurse and get the blood work to the lab. She also gave Doc a few pairs of scrub pants for Waverly and Nicole. 

“You were so brave baby girl.” Wynonna smiled holding her sister’s hand. Waverly tried to weakly pull Wynonna onto the bed to have her join the cuddle pile. Wynonna   
smiled and happily go on the bed smiling that her sister wanted her close as well. They stayed like that for about ten minutes till the two felt a warm liquid on both of them. Waverly went read and teared up noticing her accident. Nicole and Wynonna got up and smiled at Waverly when she tried to hide. 

“Baby girl its okay. You can literally do no wrong in our book right now. I’m going to clean the bed off and try finding new blankets.” She said kissing her cheek. Waverly sniffed and moved her hand to suck on her finger again. Nicole wanted to stop her because she knew her hands were dirty but it was bringing her comfort. 

“Waves let's wash your hands first.” She said moving to the sink in the room and gently set her down making her whine. “Its okay I’m not leaving I just wanna clean your hands before you suck on your fingers.” she smiled reassuringly. She then turned on the water and put soap on her hands and helped scrub them before rinsing them off. 

When they were washed she put her cleaned fingers into her mouth and whined wanting to be picked up. So Nicole did as she wanted and kissed her head. Wynonna was just finishing up fixing the hospital bed when the nurse walked in with the scrubs in one hand and the chart in another. 

“Im Nurse Valiques. Wait why are all of you without pants. I only knew for Waverly and Nicole.” she said looking at Wynonna 

“Well Waves had a small accident just now and got me with it.” She explained as Waverly tried to hide from the embarrassment. The nurse nodded her head 

“Well I guess we can get her a bed pan just in case.” she said but before she could move more than two steps Waverly shook her head no and started to whimper. Nicole was confused with her actions and rocked her.

“Is there anything else we can use? I don’t think those will be good for her mentally. She was forced to use one it looked like.

“Well I guess we could use adult diapers. But they are more humiliating.” she said unsure. Waverly blushed nodding her head for the diapers but anything but a bedpan. The nurse nodded her head anything but the bedpan. Nurse Valiques nodded and got a diaper out and set it on the bed. Nicole smiled and laid her down on the bed getting a whine from her but she let her be separated from her girlfriend to keep from having to use the horrible bedpan. 

Once the diaper was on the forensic nurse smiled and started going over what the blood work said as announcing that she wasn’t pregnant. But it was very clear she was malnourished and underweight. She wrote down a brand of a dietary supplement. She also recommended a mental health professional who specializes in trauma.She also recommended that they keep diapers on hand for awhile because it seemed that the constant state of stress her body was in made her bladder and possibly her bowels unable to hold anything and so she wouldn’t know she needed to go until it was too late. 

After about thirty minutes they were done for this visit with all the information they would need to help Waverly the best they could. Everyone was in scrubs and Waverly was in her diaper as well with a few spares. Doc smiled seeing the trio happily as he held out a bunny rabbit stuffed animal. 

“I thought Miss Waverly would like a fuzzy friend to cuddle other than Miss Haught.” he said handing the bunny over to Waverly. She squealed hugging the bunny smiling happily.They all load in the car and head back to the homestead. Wynonna made a note to head out later to pick up everything the doctor told them they would need.


End file.
